My Band
by sportschickVLVR
Summary: COMPLETE BV get together. For secret reasons, Bulma needs Vegeta to start pulling in his own money. And what better way to do than to start a band?
1. Prologue

**My Band: Prologue**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You are so on!" Bulma hissed. She didn't believe for one second that his little idea would work. "But you have to write your own songs and come up with your own music."

"Woman, you make this too easy." Vegeta laughed haughtily, heading out the door. "Just give me whatever the hell a two man band needs."

"Two man band?" Bulma blinked. "When did this happen?"

"What? Playing by myself is the easy part. The only difficult part is teaching an imbecile to play." Vegeta explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bulma regained her composure.

"I was just thinking what a pathetically small number that is. Why not a four man band?"

"Well now, I figure if I have to do all the work anyway I might as well keep it low," he retorted, heading out toward the backyard. Meanwhile, Bulma was grinning from ear to ear. This was too perfect! If he did succeed in making a great band, then they could go on tour and he could finally make his own damn money for his own damn food. She'd keep him in the house though. Good protection. He's much more efficient than the security system. If he failed though, well then that'd just be a really funny sight! She grabbed the phone and proceeded to bark at the music store for the necessary equipment. Delivery would be paid excellently of course…

"_Kakarott!"_ Vegeta called mentally. "_Get your ass over here if you're not training. I have a break for you from your harpy wife."_ Goku did not need another reason. Almost a soon as the words "harpy" were out of Vegeta's head, Goku was in front of him in his instant transmission pose.

"Hey what's up! So ready to spar?" Goku said cheerfully, settling into his fighting stance. Vegeta smirked.

"Surprisingly, not today Kakarott. I have a much more… productive idea." Goku looked like he'd been shot in the face.

"Productive? What could be more productive than training?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Yes, yes, Kakarott, I understand, but I think its time we Saiyans proved ourselves more than 'monkeys'." Goku cocked and eyebrow and stood up, crossing his arms. "We're going to create a two man rock band. Our own music, our own songs, everything." Goku shifted and got into his 'thinking position' just as the guitars and drums were loaded into the backyard right in front of the GR.

"I dunno. I don't think I have much thing for stuff like that."

"Kakarott, just think of it like a fight. There's a beat to battle, and there's a beat to music. We are much too advanced for this Earthling shit. This will be a piece of cake. Saiyans are very fast learners, and I'm sure your instincts will kick in. Now get on the drums." Goku went and sat down at the drums. He picked up the sticks like they were foreign and not made of wood. "Just play around and see what kind of sound they make."

Vegeta looked at the assortment of guitars and picked an electric one he liked. He'd learn classical later just for variety. He proceeded to play every note, logging it into his memory. For the next 30 minutes or so he then figured a variety of chords while Goku was testing out the symbols and how to mute them.

An hour later they were pros.

"Ok Kakarott. Time to start playing."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

So what do you think? I have big plans for this! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1 Colors

**My Band: Chapter 1**

**Colors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! I wish I did. Also, I don't own the bands or the songs or whatever musical thingy I use in this fic. I don't have money so don't sue me please. .**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Vegeta strolled in with a satisfied look on his face only an hour after the equipment had arrived.

"What the big deal? You giving up already cause you already realize you suck?"

"Suck what exactly?" Vegeta asked rhetorically. "And actually, I think we're far superior to all the other Earthling shit you call music."

"Like YOU would know what music sounds like. The only music you hear is the theme from Psycho."

"You know woman, when I looked at you just now you looked exactly like Janet Leigh," he smirked, looking over toward the bathroom. Bulma flushed.

"At least when I scream I sound good. So who's singing in your two man band? Surely not you?"

"It's either me or Kakarott, and we're both singing."

"You need a name."

"The Saiyans."

"So who does what?"

"I play electric guitar, he plays drums."

"Makes sense. He always was good at pounding like an ape. So can I hear how far you've gotten?"

"Tsk tsk. Not now, woman! You're only allowed to hear us on our performance day."

"Ok so when we'll that be?"

"Well, since you are SO impatient and I know you will probably start to spy on us if you don't hear it soon, you can hear us perform tomorrow. But we'll do the performance for the bet next week at your stupid party thingy you're throwing for the start of summer." Though insulted he thought she would spy on him (though she knew she would have), she was happy to be able to hear them tomorrow. But she didn't feel like she could wait a whole 24 hours!

She woke up early the next day in anticipation. Since she had won the last bet with her parents and Vegeta concerning a round of scrabble in which they challenged her to make a twelve letter word, she made Vegeta "relax" for the entire week until her after her summer pool party; she got to take until then off from work. Lazying around the house until noon, she'd finally decided to eat something when the phone rang.

"Hey babe!"

"Yamcha! Hey hon. So what's the plan for today now that I have the whole week off?"

"Whatever you want, wherever you want."

"Ehh, I'm feeling kinda lazy today. Just come over and I'll tell you about this bet I made with Vegeta."

"I'll be over in a jiff."

"Alright. See ya then!" They hung up and Bulma decided to make lunch during the thirty minute time it would take Yamcha to arrive. She went out to the backyard.

"Hey muscle monkeys, want anything to eat?" she asked, spotting Goku and Vegeta talking in the backyard. Of course, Vegeta had sensed her coming and had stopped playing.

"Food? Sounds great Bulma!" Goku immediately replied. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, woman."

"Don't you sass me!" she screeched before heading back inside. Damn these soundproof walls. She'd soundproofed them last month because she couldn't stand the sound of the GR being blown up every two weeks. Luckily, she'd been smart enough to make about ten so he wouldn't have to constantly bicker her. The year before she'd figured this out, he'd been complaining to her every week to "fix that piece of shit you call a gravity room" or he'd "blast her to another dimension." Like he'd ever do that! Of course, she'd haughtily replied "not to get his balls in a vice" and that if he bothered her before she was ready to fix it she'd have no problem showing him "the full vocal range of a woman's wrath."

Making a VERY large lunch for the Saiyans, she carted several tables worth of food outside for them and went back inside to make the three-plate lunch for her and Yamcha.

"Hey hun!" she greeted, spotting Yamcha stroll into the kitchen. "Perfect timing!" She took her plate and Yamcha took the other two. They sat down outside in lounge chairs watching Goku and Vegeta discuss something, most likely the lyrics to a song.

"So what's the bet then?" Yamcha asked, eying the two with musical instruments of rock in their hand. (Jack Black would love that! .)

"Well, I bet Vegeta that he couldn't start a successful rock band. He has to make his own music, own lyrics, own songs and everything! It's so great! Either way I win, cause if he does go on tour then he can make his own damn money and stop wasting mine, and if he loses then I can make fun of him."

"Hahah! You are a genius. I dunno though. He might win. The way Goku and him can scream while 'powering up' sure seem on pitch to me. It's a miracle a famous music producer hasn't heard one of them while saving the world and offered them a job. Or, they could always play football."

"If we had a whole team of Saiyans, it would be even more boring because they'd always win hands down. We'd need Goku and Vegeta on two different teams to make it interesting. Then every year they could play in the championship and Vegeta would have another way to 'defeat Kakarott'!" she yelled, lowering her voice and imitating his guttural voice. They laughed.

"You dare to mock me?" Vegeta roared, his Saiyan senses picking up on their conversation. She could practically see his ears twitching as he heard them, almost in a puppy-like manner. She looked at him blankly before erupting in laughter.

"Yes!"

"Humph. Keep laughing woman. I'll be laughing at you when I send you to oblivion." Goku tensed up at this, forgetting that he always made death threats. He relaxed as Bulma laughed it off.

"Yes, yes, I know. You'll blast me, yadda yadda yadda, another dimension, yap yap yap. Can I hear your song yet?"

"Not now. Kakarott and I need to get something first. C'mon." She watched their ki auras flicker and fade as they blasted off into the evening sky.

"Whatever!" she mumbled. "So how's baseball going?"

"Great!" Yamcha said, a little too excitedly. "Just great. How's the CC keeping up?"

"Wonderful. I have an idea for a new invention that has to do with communication chips in the brain. It would allow you to access the internet and communicate to other people with chips. I've been trying to figure out if there's a way to eliminate the hacking problem though. I don't think people would think its worth it if someone else can access it without your knowledge. They have enough trouble concerning that with computers."

"Well I hope it turns out okay." Yamcha said. They conversed for another while before his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi!" He glanced over a Bulma. "Um… ok. Well I dunno. I don't think so, but I'll have to get back to you on that. Alright. See ya." Another moment passed.

"Who was that?" Bulma asked politely in case something came up.

"Oh, just a fan," he said uncomfortably. Bulma sighed. Another 'fan.'

"Another fan asking you out, huh?" she stated more than asked, nodding understandingly.

"Yea, but I'll turn her down just like all the others. I'm with you," Yamchas assured. Bulma took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich and chewed thoughtfully.

"Yamcha. Maybe you should accept this time if you want." He eyed her, confused.

"You're breaking up with me?" he jumped. "I swear I didn't cheat on you Bulma! I turned all those fans down!You know how much…"

"No!" she interrupted. "I'm not breaking up with you! Well, okay I sort of am," she rambled. "But its not because I think you're cheating." She sighed. "Yamcha, we've been dating since we were sixteen, on and off. How do we know there's not people better for us out there."

"Babe, you were the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

"And you were the most wonderful thing that happened to me," she explained, cutting him off a second time. "But, when people keep talking of marriage, I just can't stop thinking that the whole point of dating is to find what kind of person you're best with. How do we know that when all we've dated is each other? I'm just saying. Dating is meant for…. I dunno… exploration." Yamcha sighed.

"Ok, ok, I get you now. Thanks babe." There was an uncomfortable pause.

"So, is this 'fan' of your cute?"

"Of course!" Yamcha said. "She's hot, but its ironic cause she looks totally opposite of you. Brown hair, brown eyes. Nothing exotic but still." Bulma giggled.

"What's her name?"

"Tanya."

"And of course, she must be sweet or I'll kick her ass for being mean to you. Only I can date you and be a pain!" Bulma declared with a grin. Yamcha laughed.

"Well, if I am indeed going to go on that date with her I'll have to go now. She wanted it to be at six and it's already two. Gotta call her back early so she can get ready. If she's anything like you, it'll take her forever."

"Sounds like a plan," Bulma laughed. "Well what are you still waiting for! Get outta here!" she ordered, smacking his ass for emphasis as he stood up to go. He blasted off, taking one last glance at her before leaving.

"Hmm… I didn't even plan to break up with. I didn't particularly feel I needed to break up with him, and yet here, I just broke up with him. And, I'm not crying about it." She smiled, realizing she was talking to herself, but not particularly caring. "This is a lot better than I imagined. Now, what to do with my new freedom? It's going to be so weird, trying to get comfortable with someone besides Yamcha. There are lots of fish in the sea."

"_That's right. There _are_ a lot of fish in the sea,"_ she thought to herself. "_Something's missing. Even with Yamcha, something was always missing. I can feel it, right here,"_ she whispered mentally, clutching her chest over her heart. _"It's so… suffocating. It's gnawing at my stomach. I've been hungry since I was sixteen, and now I'm starting feel the pains._" Tears brimmed her eyes._ "I'm middle aged and I still can't find what I've been searching for. And that's half my life right there!"_

Vegeta and Goku landed back down in their space. She wiped her eyes quickly.

"Are you sure there's nothing personal in this Vegeta?" Goku asked with a grin on his face. "Cause this song sure seems like-"

"Shut your mouth Kakarott! For the second time: no!" They both looked at Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, you okay?" Goku asked a little concerned. "We ran into Yamcha on the way back and he said he's going on a date."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I told him he should go on it." Bulma explained, plastering a smile on before standing up to walk over to them.

Vegeta laughed maliciously. "Then why were you crying just now? Stupid weakling, crying over a pathetic human!" Goku and Bulma glared at him angrily.

"I was not crying over him! It's just…" she started, trailing off. She started thinking about her previous mental conversation with herself when Vegeta frowned and started stringing playing a few guitar keys.

"_Woman…"_ he called mentally, simultaneously sending Goku the song he had in mind. "_I've... got a song for you,"_ he whispered mentally to her, drumming his fingers along the guitar in a song introduction before he started singing.

"Can you feel it crush you? Does it seem to bring the worst in you out? There's no running away from these things that hold you down. Do they complicate you, because they make you feel like this? Of all the colors that you shine, this is surely not your best…" Vegeta sang, still drumming the guitar string. Bulma stared at him, surprised at how smooth his voice could be. Their eyes never left each others. "But you should know these colors that you're shining are-"

"Surely not the best…" In a nanosecond, Goku came in on cue with drums rocking and Vegeta started screaming with Goku in perfect harmony. They sounded like they were powering up, and for a split second Bulma was worried they would and incinerate the expensive instruments. "…colors that you shine! Surely not the best …colors that you shine!" Vegeta's mouth was wide open in a scream, hitting the high screech in a perfect pitch. Still their eyes remained locked. Goku was similar position, but not nearly hitting the high note Vegeta was. His face remained in a singing look but his hands and feet seemed to move to a different thought. Almost as soon as the second "shine" was out of their mouths, Vegeta returned to a calm tone.

"I know you feel alone, yea, and no one else can figure you out. But don't you ever turn away from the ones that held you down. Well they'd love to save you, don't you know they love to see you smile? But these colors that you shine are surely not your style… But you should know these color that you're shining are-"

"Surely not the best …colors that you shine! Surely not the best … colors that you shine!" The two screamed in unison. They played a bit before Vegeta started the interlude.

"I know you're feeling like you're lost. But you know these colors that you're shining are…" The twos heads were nodding to the beat and their heads and feet banging in accordance with the right accent. "I know you're feeling like you're lost; you feel you've drifted way too far. Did you know these colors that you're shining are…" Vegeta ripped a few chords with a couple of Goku's drum slams for a dramatic pause.

"Surely not the best colors that you shine! Surely not the best colors that you shine! Surely not the best (I _know you're feeling like your lost…_)" The two started, this time with Vegeta singing calmly in Bulma's head as the two sustained "best". "…colors that you shine !(_but you should know these colors that you're shining are_) Surely not the best! _(I know you're feeling like your lost; you feel you've drifted way too far_) Did you know these colors that you're shining are…" Vegeta finished as he strummed one last chord that resonated throughout the backyard. The two stared at each other intensly, with Goku looking on with a huge grin on his face.

"Do you hear that? I think Chi Chi's calling! See ya later!" Goku said quickly, blasting off asap.

"Well…" Vegeta said after a second's pause, still holding the guitar. "What'd you think?"

"I think you'll win the bet," Bulma said honestly.

"That's not a fun thought," he said tilting his head to the side while raising his chin and grinning at her. (Think Majin Vegeta at the tournament.) "I don't think you're telling me everything."

"_You're right, I left another thought out," _Bulma thought mentally as she smiled at him.

"_I think I'm in love."_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well, that's chapter 1! Kicking it off fast, huh? That song is "Colors" by Crossfade. I love them! . I'm thinking this will be anywhere from five to ten chapters. Don't know yet. Well, please R&R. Next chappie up in a jiffie. Oh, please excuse any mistakes I made. I still gotta edit stuff.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Recording Studio

**My Band: Chapter 2**

**The Recording Studio**

**I've got three reviews as of 7:57 Thursday (6/23/05, right?), and I love my reviewers! So:**

**Andrew (anon): Thank you for being the first one to review! I'm happy you like it. I'll try to keep it up before my creative juices fritz out. O.O**

**Chris Bennett: Yes, I'm glad you think it's interesting. The last thing I want is for someone to stop reading it cause its boring! Thanks for the review.**

**Vicki (anon): I'm glad you love it so much! Nothing gets my attention more than a plea to keep going. And keep going I shall! Thanks for the review!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Okay, Vegeta," Bulma said, annoyed, two days after she had heard their song. Only four days left until the party, and she had to get them to sell their stuff. "I'll explain one more time. You plus Goku plus a recording studio equals CD!"

"Yes, I know that you imbecile, but why do we need a CD?"

"Well the only way to test how good a band you are is to see how many CD's you sell." Vegeta nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Okay, well I'll call Goku-" Goku appeared right in front of her in the 'Instant Transmission' (aka IT) pose.

"Way ahead of you," Vegeta grinned.

"Okay, I'll call the studio real quick, and-"

"Call? Why would you need to call when you've got two Saiyans?" Vegeta snatched her hand and whacked Goku in the back of the head. Next thing Bulma knew, she was standing in a recording studio in front of two very scared looking producers.

"_I've gotta learn how to do that…"_ she thought to herself, thinking of Goku's ability.

"Alright listen up!" Vegeta snarled, clenching his fist and shaking it at them to show his point. "We need to record a CD asap, and we will NOT take 'no' for an answer!" he roared, grabbing one of them by the collar of his shirt.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, picking up the nearest object and whacking him in the back with it. "There's no need for such hostility!" he shouted hypocritically. He placed the two ton metal desk back where it was. Of course, Vegeta was perfectly unharmed.

"Uh… okay," the two men stuttered, running out the door.

"Hey wait! I don't know how to work these things!" Bulma called after them, looking wildly at the hundreds of switches and buttons on the control panel.

"I thought you were a genius woman. Figure it out while Kakarott goes to get the instruments and I write some more songs." Goku took the IT pose and came back and forth with various instruments.

"Well, how many songs do you have?"

"Two."

"Vegeta, you need at LEAST ten to have a good CD!"

"Well then I'll make ten songs! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" he said calmly, sitting down at one of the computers and starting to type.

"Well what are the songs about?"

"Uh, one was the one I sang to you…" Bulma blushed at this. "And the other one is about death," he said, smirking. Bulma rolled her eyes, the blush immediately going away.

"You can't just sing songs about death. Sure, one song is okay, but people don't want to hear that."

"Fine, baka, what do they want to hear?" That's the last thing he wanted to ask her, but he understood that this was about selling the CD's, not making a good CD. Good being according to his standards anyway.

"Things about real people, things that can relate to them. Just write about what you're feeling." He stared at her blankly. "Okay, maybe I said that wrong. Just write about your past experiences or something. It usually has a moral or a story. Or, it's a song expressed to someone." It was Vegeta's turn to roll his eyes.

"I will NOT write sappy love songs!" he said deridingly.

"It doesn't have to be like that! It can be like the one you wrote to me!" They both stared at each other in silence. "Whatever! Write whatever the hell you want! Just make it relate to your life!" she said, turning in finality (and embarrassment) away from him and figuring all the controls.

It took him ten minutes to write eight more songs.

"Kakarott! Come here. I wrote these songs, now we need to figure out the harmony and junk."

It took them twenty minutes to harmonize and complete ten songs.

"What?" Bulma yelped. "You're done already?" she asked, watching them go behind the glass to the microphone.

"Uh, yes, woman, we are done." He said, talking slowly like she was a fool.

"Don't sass me!" she snorted. "Okay, now play the first song like you would with just the two of you, and we'll add voice-overs and stuff after."

"Bulma, you can't listen!" Goku whined.

"And why not?"

"We're supposed to keep these songs secret until the performance," he explained. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"You heard the moron."

"Fine. I'll just listen to my CD player. When your done, do that telepathy thingy."

"_Stupid bakas, won't let me hear their fucking songs! Grrr… its not that big a deal. Here I am, helping them record their CD and they won't even let me listen to it! Who the hell am I listening to anyway? It doesn't matter. I COULD be listening to them but noooooo. Goku has to have his little secrets,"_ she ranted, continuing on until Vegeta signaled her.

She took the headphones off. "Done?" They nodded.

"Okay, you know how to play bass, right Vegeta?"

"Don't insult me, woman."

"Okay, and you said you'll do the other electric guitar, Goku?" He nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to have it playing in the headphones, and you just sing and play to that timing," she explained, putting her headphones back on.

This continued until they had successfully recorded ten songs.

"Already then, I'll show you how to work this so that you can adjust the sound and stuff to your liking," Bulma offered, leading them over to the control panel. She showed them how its worked.

"And now I'll just go in the other room, because of course, I can't hear it yet," she said, sounding melodramatic. "Just come get me when you're done." It took them thirty minutes to edit all the songs and deem them satisfactory. They brought Bulma back in the room.

"Right, now we're going to have this released the day of the concert at my party. I don't think we should even upload it to the internet yet. You may not be a big name now, but things travel fast around the internet and there's always a chance someone could just rip you off by downloading the CD there." The two Saiyans nodded in understanding.

"Now for the fun part! You need to design a cover," Bulma said excitedly, taking at seat at the computer. At least she would get a first hand look at the CD covers! Vegeta growled and Goku put on his famous goofy grin, scratching the back of his head.

"What's our name again? The Saiyans?"

"Yea," Vegeta replied shortly.

"Spur of the moment thing?"

"Yea."

"So what should the colors be?"

"If it wanted it to be the royal colors, then it'd be white and we'd add blood red in there too. But since it's the both of us, we'll have it represent all Saiyans."

"All Saiyans?" Bulma questioned.

"Yes. Blue and white: the common armor. The background can be blue and the white can mark out the crest of Vegetasei."

"Sounds good," Goku said.

"Here, I'll show you what it looks like." Vegeta grabbed the mouse and perfectly sculpted a symbol.

"Is that it exactly?" Vegeta nodded. Okay, we'll have that white with the blue background. There, your crest is complete. Now you need to put a table in the back with a list of all your songs." She pulled up a file and had Vegeta type in the names.

"Okay, you guys already previewed and finished your songs right?" The two nodded and looked over her shoulder at the computer.

"Right, now do you want the front cover to have your name on it, and then the inside cover to just have the symbol."

"Yea, sure," Vegeta said.

"Okay. Then what do you want in the booklet?"

"Booklet?"

"Yea. Usually it has lyrics or a picture of the band."

"Fine. Just take a couple pictures of us."

"Already did," Bulma said with a sly grin, holding up a digital camera. She plugged it into the computer. It had pictures of them playing and previewing the songs.

"Alright, I should get one of you two posing."

"I will not model just for some 'booklet'!" Vegeta snarled.

"No, don't model. Just stand there next to each other." She snapped a picture of them, laughing at the result. Vegeta had his arms crossed, trademark scowl played against his face, and Goku had his eyes closed and in the shape of a fallen over 'C', rubbing the back of his head and a goofy grin plastered on his face. "This is perfect!" she decided. "It shows the personality differences." She downloaded all the pictures.

"Okay, I'm just going to stick your bodies over the Vegetasei crest. They don't want to see you guys standing in front of a computer. And I think… we're done! I'm going to print out the back, and then a couple booklets, and then I'll have some CD's manufactured."

Seeing as how she only made two, it only took her ten minutes to print and edit everything out and set the back inside the jewel case. She slid the booklets in their rightful places, set the CD's in, and proudly handed them to the band.

"Cool!" Goku said happily, flipping through the booklet and looking at their pictures. He was wearing his trademark orange gi, and Vegeta hadn't changed from his normal spandex. They looked like they had just walked out of a fighting dojo.

"Oh, don't worry about what you're wearing. I think everyone in the world knows you guys are fighters by now," she said. "Everyone knows you, Goku, cause of the tournaments since you were little; Vegeta, everyone should know you since that 'pizza man' incident. The news had a field day with that one." Bulma shook her head in remembrance.

"How could I forget?" Vegeta said with a proud grin. "Not only did he manage to piss and shit his pants at the same time when I fired at him, but he ran two blocks with the ten pizzas still in his hands. You'd think the idiot would've dropped them when he saw me flying after him…"

"Don't remind me," Bulma snapped, putting her hand to her forehead and rubbing vigorously. "Well, I guess that about wraps it up. Didn't you want to train with Gohan after this?" she asked Goku.

"Yea, I'll head on out now," he agreed, taking the IT pose.

"Wow. You actually looked pleased," Bulma said, smirking at Vegeta when Goku left.

"Don't think its because of you," he replied, following her out the building. "That idiot Kakarott forgot to take us home. It would've taken less than three seconds for him to put his fucking finger up to his forehead again."

"Don't act like you can't fly," Bulma commented, rolling her eyes. "If I could fly, I wouldn't WANT anyone taking me home." When they got outside, Vegeta began to take off. Bulma searched for her capsules.

"Shit. Vegeta! I need you to fly me home," she called after him. "I don't have my capsules on me."

"Don't act like you can't walk," Vegeta said, laughing cruelly at her. "If I could walk, I wouldn't WANT anyone taking me home," he said, mimicking her previous statement.

"Just get the fuck over here!" Bulma screeched. Vegeta swooped her up. "Thank you," she said primly. He just grunted.

He touched down in the backyard of the CC and let her stand up. He looked at the CD in his hand again.

"_I'm definitely going to win this little bet,"_ he thought.

"Well, thanks again Vegeta. Just remember, three days left!" she called back as she walked into the house.

"_Yes. Three days."_

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Wow that was really short. Sorry, but I'll have to end it here or I'll end up having like, ten pages. The next chapter is Day One, meaning I think I'll have four more chapters, the last being the performance day, and then an epilogue. So, I'm going for five more chapters. Well, please R&R.**

**Oh, if you like this story, this sucks compared to the other two I came out with. They're AU, for all you alternate reality people.**


	4. Chapter 3 Whos Band?

**My Band **

**Chapter 3: Who's Band?**

**bulma555 (anon): Thank you for reviewing! I wonder why it showed up twice. Oh well. That's even better! I hope you stick with my story!**

**  
animefan92992 (anon): I'm glad you love it! Love is such a wonderful thing, especially when it concerns a story. I'll try to update all the time. I already have the two chapter after this written, so you can count on that much!**

**Tailameaisu: Thank you for reading so many of my stories! I'm glad you like this one just as much as the others. I'm almost done, just 5 more chapters and three of those are already written out. Yes, the part where he sang to her was cute. I'm just glad no one complained it was too OOC. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Goku's Mistress: I'm so relieved you requested it to be shorter. Not only am I happy you stated your opinion, but now I have less stress about the length! And yes, you can be assured that The Saiyans will kick some serious butt at the concert.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

She sat in the bathroom, head leaning against the wall as she sat on the floor. She stared at the gun in her hand, contemplating the problems in her life and if a single shot could solve them.

Capsule Corporation was falling, and fast. A new company, Tech Industries, had released a similar capsule, but this one had no explosion and gave options about what items to release. If there were two cars in a capsule, you could choose from a menu on the side and release one, instead of having to release both and then recapsulate the other.

It was quickly replacing CC's out of style capsules.

So obviously, CC had created a better capusle. It was flatter to slip into a wallet or backpocket, so you couldn't feel it bulging against you when you sat down. The explosion was existent, but non-noticable and it was smaller with bigger storage.

They also started making vehicles that capuslated themselves, meaning you wouldn't need the case. The choice options on the Tech capusles were hard to use and choose from anyway.

But they couldn't get any publicity for their newest work. Everyone they turned to had already latched on to the latest craze.

And that's when Bulma found herself in the bathroom with a gun.

CC was terribly in debt for manufacturing its new capusles. Secretly, Bulma had been making Vegeta's gravity room cheaper and cheaper, which only resulted in him breaking it faster and more often, then demanding a new one.

She told him it was because he was obviously getting stronger.

That's why she asked him to take a week off. It would save her and her father a lot of money, even if it didn't shake them from the debt. She was getting no where in the publicity side of things, and it didn't look like any breaks were coming. She was on the edge.

"_Pulling the trigger would be so easy..._"

But what about her father? He needed her. Her mother needed her.

And that's when she first started hearing it.

"So you found out today your life's not the same: not quite as perfect as it was yesterday; when you were just getting in the grove, now you're faced with something new. I know it hurts and I know you feel torn, but you never gave up this easily before; so why do you choose today to give it all away"

She started to really cry now. Fate was extremely cruel to her.

"Well it's not so bad, ya'll, together we all fall, just as long as we get up we'll stand tall. We shouldn't waste another day, thinking about the things we forget to say..."

"Whoever it is singing could make a killing off their voice," she noted, attempting to take her mind off her dire situation. "I'm hitting back ya'll, kicking these four wall just as hard as I can till I can't crawl. I won't waste another day with all these silly things swimming round my brain..." She couldn't go out yet. She didn't know who was singing! She'd be thinking about it in heaven the entire time, until the person died at least. Or she'd be sitting in hell wondering about it, if suicide was indeed a sin.

So she opened the door to the bathroom and ventured into the hallway, towards the voice. Whatever the case, he was screaming like a rock star now and was pulling it off quite nicely.

"Vegeta must be listening to the radio or watching American Idol or something," she deciphered, recognizing that the sound was coming from his room. Not even bothering to know, she opened his door. And what a sight she stumbled upon! There Vegeta was, lying on his back on his bed, one leg lazily hanging over the edge. His hands held a strange, guitar like instrument that was foreign to her, and his eyes were closed as he continued singing.

"Oh what the hell," she groaned, thinking she had finally lost it. He just kept singing.

"There's no giving up now! Are you really gonna give this all away? Can't you ever see things in a different way some day? Such a beautiful thing to throw away. You should think things through, over and over again..."

Her eyes started to water as she thought about how foolish she'd been thinking. Bulma wiped the tears away viciously, a proactive idea coming to mind. Almost as if he were listening to her thoughts, Vegeta chose that moment to stop and crack an eye open at her.

"Vegeta," she started off indifferently, her face softening as every word passed her lips. "I didn't know you can sing."

"Of course I can, woman. I can do anything. I'm a prince," he snorted back. Bulma couldn't hold back her chuckle.

"Why the sudden musical interest? And what the hell is that thing?" she asked, pointing to the instrument.

"That thing is an instrument from Vegetasei, and there's not much else to do if I can't train," he growled accusingly, recalling the Scrabble incident.

"I won fair and square!" Bulma defended, not denying her urge to stick her tongue out at him, an act that recieved a scowl to answer.

"'Vegetaoujisan' is not a word!" he insisted.

"Yes it is! You were the one insisting that your name should be a word because its soooo important, so I just added a suffix and a title, and BINGO! Over twelve letter word with over half of them vowles"

Vegeta's scowl deepened, if possible, and he knew he was defeated in that respect. By now, Bulma was leaning agains the doorframe confortably, arms crossed and a grin on her face. She moved towards the bed, a serious look crossing her features as she sat by him.

"Vegeta," she said softly. "I never wanted to have to ask you for anything just because you live here. But I need you to do something for me."

"What?" he half sighed impatiently.

"You have to start making your own money." He jotled up, a look of outrage on his face.

"I don't HAVE to do anything!" he roared. "I'm busy defending your planet from those hunks of metal."

"No you're not! You only like a challenge. You'd fight them anyway; you don't give a damn about this planet. You have a week off...Vegeta," she pleaded, attempting to calm him down as she saw his temple throbbing, though she was feeling quite rattled herself. "I can't even make your GR anymore. Tha's why its been breaking so easily. The company is in debt and I can't afford to be making you a new GR every week..."

He stared at her, finally starting to register what she was saying and getting at.

"So... you think you have a way to solve everything in one week."

She nodded. "Make a band. It'll keep you entertained and you can perform at the company's summer and promotional party next week. If people think you're good enough, the publicity will reach out to the public and you could bring in a lot of money. It would also be a perfect opportunity to advertise our new product."

Vegeta glared at her, though he had settled down quite a bit. "I refuse to sing for dipshit humans who don't have good taste." Now Bulma was pissed.

"You're scared they won't think you're good enough! You're worried you can't do it!" she vented. The only thing that stuck with Vegeta in that was 'you,' 'can't,' 'do,' and 'it.' Those four words together did not ring a positive signal in his brain.

"I can do anything I damned well please!" he hissed dangerously.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, crossing her arms.

"Fine," he huffed.

"If you lose, you won't get the GR anyway," she mused.

"And if I win, you get to build the GR and bots AND get me food. No questions, no complaints."

"You are so on!" Bulma hissed, though she couldn't believe he'd actually accepted the idea. She didn't actually think her plan would work. "But you have to write your own songs and come up with your own music."

"Woman, you make this too easy," Vegeta laughed, heading out the door. "Just give me whatever the hell a two man band needs."

"Two man band?" Bulma blinked. "When did this happen?"

"What? Playing by myself is the easy part. The only difficult part is teaching an imbecile to play." Vegeta explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bulma regained her composure.

"I was just thinking what a pathetically small number that is. Why not a four man band?"

"Well now, I figure if I have to do all the work anyway I might as well keep it low," he retorted, heading out toward the backyard. Bulma grinned from ear to ear. Her plan to intice him into making money for her went well. Even after they have enough money, she'd keep him in the house though. Good protection. She didn't want him living in that GR, so she'll have to build the next one with the gravity chamber. She reached for his phone and started to call the music store.

"Yes, I want it DELIVERED. You think I have time to drive back and forth for that stuff? But don't worry, for you're trouble you'll be... compensated. Deliver it to CC."

**_IIIIIIIIIII_**

She'd been surprised at how well he performed with Goku. The two's voices meshed perfectly she decided as she sat in her room. What surprised her even more was that the song Vegeta sang was to comfort her. That was twice in one day, even if the first time he didn't know he was. Or did he?

The man in question, meanwhile, headed up to his room to sleep. It was kind of early, considering he used to sleep at about two in the morning to wake up at five, and now it was only midnight, but ever since he stopped training he'd been getting a decent amount of rest. He wasn't about to change that. Vegeta felt something run into him from the side.

"Oof! Sorry," Bulma muttered from the doorframe of her room. He just grunted.

"Vegeta!" she called after him, staring down at the floor in concentration and avoidance. He turned around to face her. "I was so close to shooting myself today, and then I heard you singing..." She looked up at his eyes, a look of uncertainty and gratefulness shining toward him. Vegeta's gaze pierced her own. He turned around and started to walk away.

"I know, Bulma," he stated softly, turning his head over his shoulder to look at her as he continued walking. She didn't move until he was out of sight and she heard his door open and close.

"He said my name..."

* * *

**LOL wouldn't it be funny if Vegeta had run into a wall when he said that? "I know, woman..." THUD. hahah! Well anyway, yes I shortened the chapter upon request and to hurry up and finish this story. Next chapter up in a jiffie. Please review! Your opinion is appreciated. Oh and please excuse any mistakes. This stupid program I'm using now doesn't have a spell check for some reason.  
**

**OH, AND YES, THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE PROLOGUE. SORT OF WEIRD, HUH?**


	5. Chapter 4 A Feeling Never Felt

**My Band**

**Chapter 4: A Feeling Never Felt**

**vegetafanatic1: Thank you for the review! I'm glad someone appreciates (spelling? OO) my humor. I hope you stick w/ the story!**

**Tailameaisu: Great! I think I can do that. Thanks again for the reviews. This is so cool. I've typed your name so many times I don't even have to check back and forth anymore. **

**trunksmybaby:Thank you for the review! Yea, I think I'll change that chapter to a flashback thingy, cause I realize it is rather confusing. Thank you for pointing that out. Also, I would love to give you some advice! I think I'd have to e-mail it you though, and get a feel of what exactly the plot of the story is before I can help you start it. I'll do that sometime, unless I'm too late and you've already written it. Well, thanks again!**

* * *

"Hey Bulma!" Goku chirped, taking a seat across from her as he entered the kitchen through the backyard screen door. "Two more days till the performance!" 

"Yep."

"I can't wait! Gohan's gonna have a blast. And I know Chi-Chi will love the break."

"I'm surprised Chi-Chi's going along with it. Usually she'd say how music is a bad influence on Gohan."

"Well that was her first reaction. But then Vegeta told her something about how people who can read and play music have a tendency to do well in math. Then he casually mentioned the estimate of money our CD would sell, and split that in half with me, and suddenlly she was all for it. Said something about how that much money could get him into any college."

Bulma laughed. "So why are you taking the week off? Shouldn't you be training?"

"Yea, but I'll wait till Chi-Chi releases Gohan from his one week study break. If anyone's going to determine the outcome of the android battle, it will be him."

"If you say so. You've never steered us wrong before. I guess it'll also kind of be a going away party for everyone. Everyone's doing everything after the party happens. So where's Vegeta?"

"Left. Said he's getting something for the performance."

**Meanwhile...**

"Half-breed!" Vegeta whispered in a harsh tone. "Get out here." Gohan, bewildered by the man at his window, complied. "Take this," Vegeta ordered, shoving a bass in Gohan's hands. "I'm going to teach you to play this, but you won't tell anyone. Not even your father." Gohan nodded when he noticed the warning look Vegeta was giving him.

"Alright. Let's get started before that banshee notices."

**Back to Bulma...**

"Vegeta's really into this. I mean, I love it, but its surprising he enjoys it just as much as I do."

"Really? He's having that much fun?"

"Haven't you noticed? He's having such a great time when we play. And those songs he wrote were so personal!"

"No way," Bulma said in a gossipy tone, leaning forward towards Goku in interest.

"Yea," Goku repeated, his voice unconsiously softening as if someone were listening in and leaning forward towards Bulma as well. "He'd probably just say he was copying Earth music trens or something if you ask him about it, but those songs... they lyrics related a little TOO close to him, if you know what I mean."

Bulma nodded. "Wow, I'll have to pay attention to the lyrics when you guys sing."

"We sound so good! We should've done this a long time ago. Then we'd have had an easier time loosening him up."

"I don't think he would've done it if he hadn't already been softened up a little."

"Damn right I'm getting soft," a voice growled from the open screen door. "It's your fault, woman."

"MY fault?" There's nothing wrong with loosening up a bit!"

"Whatever," he said, waving her off with his hand. "Kakarott, you'd better not be revealing anything."

"No way!" Goku excalimed defensively, holding his hands up like Vegeta had a gun. Not that Vegeta needed one.

"I'm gonna go set up the stage," Vegeta explained on his way out.

"Now? But you've got tomorrow to do that," Bulma reasoned.

"Unlike you, I don't procrastinate."

"Well!" she huffed as he left.

"That just means he likes you," Goku reasoned with a grin.

"What? That's ridiculous."

"'It's your fault I'm getting soft?' C'mon, he LOVES you. No one else can get to him like you do."

Surprisingly, Bulma giggled. "I can't honestly say I've never entertained the idea."

"_This is perfect. Just like Trunks said_," Goku thought happily. "I'm surprised you two haven't hooked up already," Goku gossiped. "You're perfect for each other!"

Vegeta, leaning against the wall outside by the door, concentrated on keeping his ki down while listening to Goku. His interest in eavesdropping had peaked when he heard what Goku said as he left.

"_Moron. Though he has a point. She's the only suitable woman on this planet."_

"You both can't stand each other, but only tolerate the other and no one else."

"That's not true!" Bulma insisted.

"If I tried to pull off half the things Vegeat says or does to you, you'd either maim me or tell Chi-Chi to," Goku explained wisely, suddenly the expert on matchmaking. "Vegeta sees you as his equal."

Bulmat thought for a moment. "He's demanding..."

"...and strong..."

"...and bossy..."

"...and witty..."

"...and pigheaded..."

"...and tactical."

"He's arrogant!"

"Which is all the more a compliment that he likes you."

"He SO egotistical..."

"...especially to you."

"He hates me!"

"He's good to you. He practically spoils you with the way he takes your BS."

"He's stubborn."

"Like you?"

"He's a jerk.."

"...and he protects you..."

"...and he's GORGEOUS," Bulma conceeded with a sigh of defeat. Vegeta was getting rather uncomfortable listening to them talk about him.

"I wouldn't know," Goku said with a grin.

"C'mon. It's not gay for a guy to admit that nother guy could attract women." Goku laughed at that explanation.

"I won't take that chance. Chi-Chi would have a heart attack, and she's much too young."

"How is she anyway?" Bulma asked, laughing. They continued to converse on other topics. Satisfied that they weren't talking about him anymore, Vegeta stopped paying attention.

"_Why was Kakarott trying to convince her about me? He has no motive."_ His thoughts turned to Bulma. "_Kakarott's right. She's perfect for me. Intelligent, strong-willed, and damned stubborn. Lets not forget beautiful."_ He felt an unfamiliar and unknown feeling starting to rise. Again. It was the same feeling that compelled him to sing to her. Twice.

Sighing as he struggled to supress it, he started walking towards where the stage was going to be, remembering to keep his power down, and di not let it back up until he was safely near the stage area.

Goku inside was grining. He'd felt a very familiar and known ki signature flickering outside the door during his conversation.

* * *

**That takes care of that! Three chapters until its done! Please review. I love reviews. Especially when they make a good point or point out a mistake to me or something. Feel free to e-mail me too. Yahoo has this new 1 GB thingy, so isn't that convienent?**


	6. Chapter 5 Bonding Movies

**My Band**

**Chapter 5: Bonding Movies**

**Yea, I'm definitely going to revise the last couple chapters beginning, because a lot of people got confused about when they were happening. OK, so here's the explanation.**

**IMPORTANT: Chapter 3 Who's Band was supposed to be kind of a flashback explaining why they started the band. It happened the day of the prologue. Chapter 4 A Feeling Never Felt resumes the normal time, two days before the performance. I'm going to change Who's Band to Bulma with a flashback to clear it up.**

**Vegetafanatic1: I'm glad you like Vegeta that way. I'm going to have to change the summary to explain how OOC Vegeta is. I was worried people would complain! Thanks for the review!**

**Raccly e.r 17: Thanks again buddy! Every single chapter… lol. Well, I'll talk to you online. I still have to read and review your story! Silly me… so lazy. Well thanks again!

* * *

**

Vegeta had felt a bit uncomfortable from then on, amazed at how well Bulma was composing herself around him since her chat with Goku. Of course, he never let on to this, nor to the fact that he'd overheard them that day.

"So Vegeta," she said casually, handing him a few bags of popcorn and sitting down beside him. "How'd you become such a good singer?"

They were at the theatre's ten minutes early to watch War of the Worlds. She'd explained it was about aliens conquering the planet and he'd immediately insisted on coming.

"All Saiyans can sing. Singing requires control of the diaphragm, and if Saiyans have anything, its strength and control."

"Huh?" She didn't really see how that related to singing.

"Anyone can sing. They just have to be able to know how to sing," he explained.

"I see. I thought it was uncanny that both you and Goku can sing."

"Even the half-breed can sing."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"And why don't you ever call anyone by their names? Chi-Chi is 'banshee,' I'm 'woman,' Gohan is 'half-breed,' Yamcha is 'weakling,' and Piccolo is 'green man.'

"The only names worth speaking are Saiyan ones."

"That explains Kakarott!"

He grunted an affirmative.

"So that's why you never call him Goku. You know, to tell you the truth, I was surprised you wanted to come to this."

"That was a sudden topic change."

"Well, I mean I wouldn't expect you to come to a movie."

"Anything that has to do with aliens conquering this miserable planet is worth my time since I can't train until after tomorrow."

"Even so, it's surprising," Bulma admitted. She couldn't help but feel that Goku was right on the money at times like these.

"Okay, so to get the performance straight, how many songs are you going to sing?"

"How long do you need it all to be?'

"Forty-five minutes to an hour."

"About 12 or 13 songs."

"But you only wrote 10!"

"It's not impossible to write more."

"Ok. Great. There'll be a camera crew there too, by the way. I 'slipped' a sample of your song to a producer and they wanna check you guys out. So you're gonna be on TV for a little bit because I 'forgot' to mention we already own you," she explained with his trademark smirk.

Ignoring the 'we own you,' part, all he said was, "Nice. Now shut up. The movie's starting."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I could've kicked the asses on those things with both hands tied behind my back," Vegeta declared loudly as the movie ended., receiving stares of annoyance at his bad ass attitude from people who didn't know he could follow up on his word.

"I know, I know. But it's a movie!" Bulma pleaded exasperatingly. He'd been complaining mentally to her almost throughout the whole movie. She could've sworn she heard him laughing mentally when the aliens came though.

"I don't care! It's ridiculous!" he practically shouted. "Though I must admit it was pleasing seeing those creatures snatching up terrified and fleeing humans."

"You should write a review like that," Bulma said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "If you liked that, you'll like the Alien series. You'll like seeing them bust out of people chests, Hahah."

"Excellent."

"Then we can watch Predator and Predator 2. Now that I think of it, they kind of remind me of Saiyans, but anyway when we finish we can watch AVP, or Alien vs. Predator."

"Finally you seem to have found something worth while to consume my precious time."

"I have to warn you though," she said, putting her finger up for extra clarification, "All of it together is about 12 hours in film, and that'll take us till 6 in the morning. Then 6 hours to sleep will take us to noon: five hours before the show starts."

"Good. Perfect time to call Kakarott and go over everything. This way I won't have to drown in boredom all morning."

"Yea, but can you handle 12 hours of straight television?"

Vegeta gave her the look. You know! The sideways glance that says "I'm a big boy," and "I can dish back whatever you've got."

"Never mind. Dumb question," she muttered as he lifted her up and flew off toward CC, earning shocked looks from the same people who had given him annoyed looks at his 'bad ass' speech.

"Okay, the party is at five but you don't perform until six, just to make sure everyone's there and nothing happened to the camera crew. You'll perform until seven, which is when we'll announce your CD and our new products. This'll last until seven forty-five, which then we'll play dance music and people can do whatever until ten."

"Great," he mumbled.

"Oh," she said slyly, smirking up at him. "Don't think about leaving early, because you're my date."

"What?" he roared, out of shock and anger that his plans of ditching were ruined.

"It'll be great for publicity. The unmarried singer of the band we're hosting on a date with the vice president of the company. It'll show we're on good terms and not just strictly business."

"_That's her excuse…"_ Vegeta reminded himself mentally.

Surprised he wasn't arguing back, she decided to press her luck. "What are you going to wear?"

"What do you expect me to wear?" He had a point. He was about to wear his spandex to the movie until she made him change.

"Fine. I'll go pick something out during the five hour rehearsal you guys have," she conceded as they flew onto her balcony. She grabbed a spare key from inside a bushy planet to open the door.

"Alright," she chirped, jumping on ther king size waterbed and snatching the remote to her big screen plasma TV. "Alien first, right?"

He nodded affirmatively and walked to the other side of the bed to lounge on.

"It's a good thing we already took showers," she commented, programming the movie order on her TV, which stored thousands of movies digitally. "Oh, I'll set the alarm for noon just in case."

So then they started their movie marathon. Neither remembered when or how they fell asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter is probably going to be MEGA LONG because there's so much I have to fit into it. I'll try to keep everything to the point though. I have a great idea for an epilogue, so it'll be done next chapter and then the epilogue will be pretty short. Well, please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6 The Performance

**My Band**

**Chapter 6: The Performance**

**Okay okay okay. Here's the deal: this chapter was waaaayy too long so I split it up into two parts. This was supposed to be the last chapter, meaning that after this there will be one more (and an epilogue maybe? (hint hint)). Well… enjoy!**

**Chrisbennett (anon): I put the 'anon' there just in case someone impersonated you, though I seriously doubt it. I can't have angry reviewers flaming me because I mistakenly thanked them, can I? Well anyway, thanks for the review! **

**LordVegeta91: YOU! Do I know you? Did you read my notebook with the ideas in it? Your first review was awfully suggestive of that… I'm sure its just coincidence. Thanks a bunch for the review! Soul man, huh? I'll have to go check that out.**

**Jessica (anon): Thanks for the review! Well written? You mean the grammar and spelling is mostly correct? Lol yes I must admit that since I'm a rising junior, I undoubtedly have better spelling than the middle schoolers that make a lot of the stories. No offense if you are one though… middle schoolers are cool! Oh I'm glad you like Vegeta. I was worried he was too OOC! **

**Tailameaisu: Thanks a bunch for the review again. I love it when you review my stories! Such a dedicated reader… Well sorry it took me practically forever to update. But don't worry! Since I already wrote the next chapter it'll be coming out in a jiffy! **

**Raccly e.r 17: You are not a dumb ass! I often forget to review the prologue as well. Usually its so short that there's not much to review unless it a brand new story. Thanks for the two reviews. And keep up your fics! You can be guaranteed more than 2 reviews if you add a little bulk to your stories. ;D

* * *

**

The beeping sound waking him from his slumber was really starting to get on his nerves. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. Hearing the direction of from which the noise was coming from, he pinpointed its location and rested his hand on it.

CRK. She could buy a new one. At least now he wouldn't go deaf. He sighed as he felt the whole nightstand collapse under his punch. Maybe he would now…

Which reminded him: he never left her room! When did he fall asleep? What was the last movie he saw?

And why was there a weight on his chest? Whatever it was, he was embracing it with his right arm. Brows furrowing, he ran his hand up and down across the offending object. It felt smooth and curved a little.

A back?

"Mmm…."

"_Oh fuck_," he cursed to himself, eyes snapping open at the murmur coming from the creature on top of him.

And as fate would have it, she chose that moment to wake up as well.

She snuggled her head into his chest, probably assuming it was her pillow because she never opened her eyes. She sighed contently. That was the best sleep she'd had in ages!

Whatever she was lying on was rough yet comfortable. Wait… what was she lying on?

Her eyes shot open to find Vegeta staring right back at her, a similar expression to hers on his face. So that's what had her around the waist!

"Holy shit," she muttered quietly, taking in the situation. She was lying completely on top of him, face down, arms outstretched in a relaxed manner on both sides of his head. His legs were apart just enough to allow hers in between, and he had her in a tight hug of sorts with his right arm.

"What happened?" he asked calmly, still not letting go.

"I don't remember," she answered honestly, trying to think back to the last movie she saw. "Um… the last movie I remember was Predator, because we were discussing how similar their culture was to Saiyans."

He nodded in agreement, recalling memories of the incident she was referring to. "Yes, I remember that as well."

There was an awkward silence as both thought of something to say or do about their position.

"Sorry, it must've been me," Bulma mumbled to him, laying her head back down on his chest. That's what she assumed, considering she was completely on top of him.

After that statement she would've rolled off had he released her from his grip.

Not that she felt like moving anyway. What she didn't know, but should have figured, was that neither did he.

Either way it didn't matter to her. She fell asleep.

IIIIII

"Woman. Woman you've got to wake up."

Nothing.

"BULMA!"

"Huh?" She bolted upright, surprised yet again to find herself in the bed, alone, and on her back.

"It's 3 pm. You said you need to set something up."

"Oh that's right. 3 pm? Why didn't you wake me up before?"

"Well you were awake at noon, but you fell asleep again so I put you down and let you sleep."

"Heheh. That didn't answer my question."

"You were out cold. Looked really… peaceful. Seemed like you needed it so I left you alone."

"Er… thanks. She got up and they headed to the backyard.

"Oh… sorry about-"

"Kakarott's here," Vegeta interrupted suddenly, giving her a faraway look. She just nodded. "I have to tell someone something," he explained before he opened the door to the backyard and took off.

"Hey Goku," she greeted as she came outside, spotting him plugging in the guitars and adjusting the drums.

"Hey. So how's it going with you-know-who?"

"Well, we fell asleep watching movies yesterday and ended up in a rather interesting position."

Goku laughed heartily, taking it to mean they still had their clothes on. "Told you he likes you."

"Oh Goku, don't be a high schooler," she giggled. "Besides, it was all me. I was literally lying on top of him."

"he wasn't doing anything to return the favor?"

"Well, he was kind of hugging me, but that's not a big deal! His arm was just crooked… that's all!"

"Bulma… that's a hug. And a hug from Vegeta is a lot. He never touches anyone unless he's kicking or punching them. You should've known something was up when he didn't push you off of him or throw you across the room."

"You've got a point," she admitted with an excited grin. "I'm surprised you're so into this idea. Anybody else would be against it."

"Well 'anybody else' doesn't understand Vegeta like we do," he replied wisely, contradictory to his trademark grin he was wearing. "but on to the performance…"

He didn't want to say anything that would jeopardize Trunks being born purely by the couple's actions, and ONLY theirs.

IIIIIII

"Oh my gosh, Chi-Chi, I'm SO nervous."

"That the party will be a hit or that the boys will do well?"

"Both!"

"That's understandable."

"I'm sure once the guys start playing I'll relax about everything."

"Are THEY nervous?"

"Goku is a little jumpy. You know that excess excitement mode he gets into? Yea that. Vegeta was going on about how human opinions are worthless because he's superior then all of them, and therefore has nothing to be 'nervous' about. He also claimed that he's never been 'nervous or worried' in his entire life and that he wasn't about to start."

"He's nervous."

"Yep. So you happy about Goku doing this?"

"Of course! With the money we're going to pull in, we'll be able to send my hardworking boy wherever he wants!"

"Hahah. That'd be cute if Gohan were in a band."

"That'd be great! Vegeta told me music enhancement affects the part of the brain that deals with math! But it'd have to be a temporary thing. Music doesn't REPLACE math."

"That'd be a good thing for him. Well, it's six. Everyone's been getting acquainted for an hour and the camera crew says they're ready so I'll go announce them," Bulma explained as she left with a wink.

She made her way backstage and peeked through the curtains. "You guys ready?"

"Yea!"

"We've BEEN ready, woman."

"Okay great." She went out o the front of the curtains, just like in rehearsal, and spoke into the microphone.

"May I have your attention please?" The crowd died down in volume as they turned to watch Bulma on stage. "You've all probably been hearing some hype about a band CC started, and today they are going to put on the performance of a lifetime for you! It's my pleasure to introduce… The Saiiyans!" The curtains lifted as the audience gave a polite round of applause, growing in anxiety as a boom of whistles and shoots came from the section where the Z Senshi sat.

"Hey ya'll!" Goku cheered happily into the mic. "This first song is 'Starless'." Vegeta started shredding guitar, catching Goku halfway off guard as he started the song off by singing.

"If only you could watch me fall; I cannot feel it anymore: the soul you cut, the soul you adore. Cannot feel you anymore…cause you've run through me with destructive force. I think somehow I gotta get it straight… I gotta get you out of me! But I cannot get through to you…"

"My Goku can sing!" Chi-Chi cried happily as she hugged Bulma tightly.

"Wow you're right. They're doing really well so far." The crowd had already started hooting at the start of the song, acknowledging that indeed, Goku can sing. Vegeta entered, resulting in a boom of excitement as the two sang in perfect unison.

"See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath; see me I'm over the edge, farther with every step. See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath; standing over the edge, I'm taking my last breath."

"How I feel like I'm starless! I'm ready to fade now… and how I feel like I'm starless! I'm hopeless and grayed out. Somehow I feel like I'm starless! I'm ready to fade no… and now I feel like I'm starless! I'm ready to burn out."

"They sound even better TOGETHER!" Chi-Chi roared in excitement over the crowd.

"I know! Listen to these lyrics, too! Goku said that Vegeta wrote all these songs personally."

"I can transcend you and mentally bend you, but I can't handle the shit that I'm into. I have been blinded and always reminded of the things I've wanted but I never could find. I am a part of a world that I hate; I wish the end would come faster, my world's a disaster. Can't you see that I'm down and I'm drowning, and I can't keep my head above my wake."

Vegeta and Goku sang the chorus again.

"Wow, Goku was right about those lyrics," Bulma muttered.

"Hey mom," Gohan called, coming up behind her. "Can I go up by the stage? Vegeta said he needed me to do something."

"Well, he should've asked ME first, but I guess it's a party so go have fun!"

"While you can!" Bulma finished jokingly as he left, earning a playful slap on the arm from her friend. They quieted as they heard the song calm a bit.

"I gotta get you out of my veins… I gotta get you out of my blood," Vegeta sang in a low voice. Suddenly the two erupted in harmony. "I gotta get you out of my scene! I gotta get you out of me."

Bulma started laughing as Goku started talking, or what he referred to as 'half rapping' into the mic. "What I'm really trying hard to get down to words is the way I fit into this world. Things I survived pushed me to the darker side because of life as it was… the life that was yours should've never been mine. But I never could take anymore of this cause I'm always gonna get… gonna get down to the floor. It's a cold gun that I kiss. Cause I cannot…. BREAK IT ANYMORE!" Bulma laughed harder as he shrilly went up the scale and roared into the microphone, though she was impressed with how in tune he was and how good it sounded. Then they repeated the chorus in a slightly different key, thought the harmony sounded good. As they ended, the crowd erupted in a applause.

"You know, I'm not one for rock, but I must admit that these boys are good," a potential customer replied as Bulma asked what she thought of the concert. Bulma grinned.

"Well, if you think maybe someone you know will like it, the CD's are for sale inside the building." She'd already hooked five customers by the time the boys decided to move on to their next song.

"Kakarott," Vegeta said to Goku through the mic as he turned to face him. "This next song, Cold, might need a little help."

"Uh… what?"

"We need another person… YOU! In the front. Yes YOU, half-bred. Get your ass up here." Chi-Chi screamed and nearly fainted as she recognized Gohan levitate up to the stage and strap a bass guitar on, also angry that Vegeta had referred to his behind as a curse word.

"He doesn't know how to play guitar!" she screeched, tears wailing frantically from around her.

"Um… well… like Vegeta said… this next song is 'Cold'," Goku said nervously. This time Vegeta sang.

"Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of you. I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win! You are the antidote that gets me by; something strong like a drug that gets me high. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold… I never meant to be so cold…"

"Goku was definitely right about those lyrics," Bulma mumbled again. Chi-Chi, however, was too wrapped up in the fact that Gohan was actually playing well and seemed to know the song already. He even sang in harmony with Vegeta and Goku by the time the third phrase came around

"I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me I keep, locked inside of me so deep. It always seems to get to me. I never really wanted you to go… so many things you should have know… I guess got me there's just no hope. I never meant to be so cold."

Chi-Chi relaxed completely by the time the song ended and even moved on to talking about how Gohan could put the experience in his college application.

"That song was dedicated to you, Bulma," Goku yelled loudly through the microphone, winking at Vegeta. All eyes turned to her with an amused look as she turned beet red.

"Shut up, Kakarott!" Vegeta croaked, sending a light ki blast at him that he knew Goku could deflect safely away. "This next song is Colors."

"Which he also wrote for you, Bulma!" Vegeta gave Goku a death glare as he started playing, earning whistles and hoots from the unknowing crowd. She laughed, smiling as she took in the song she already heard.

"Did he really write this for you, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked in a gossipy tone.

"Uh.. yea," she admitted sheepishly. She rounded up and talked to a few more partiers and realized that her plan was working perfectly. After they finished "Colors" they moved on to "No Giving Up Now," which Bulma recognized as the song Vegeta sang to Bulma to make her have the idea of starting up the band. As they finished that song, Bulma saw Vegeta gain a wicked grin on his face.

"Uh oh. This must be that death song Vegeta was talking about," Bulma sighed, grinning as she saw a rather strange and foreign look of glee upon his face.

"Yea, it's what I've become that I fear the most. I never thought it could get so wrong. I believe there's a part of me that I cannot beat, a part of me that I cant' defeat: the side of me that just doesn't belong."

Bulma could restrain a laugh as Goku started "half-rapping" again. "Judging by the weight of my fked up world, I think maybe I should take a step back from this. I need to quit pushing, just let it roll…"

"My Goku is so talented!" Chi-Chi clapped. "Both those boys are doing well."

"Yea, my nervousness is completely gone!" Bulma screeched to Chi-Chi as the boys resumed their screaming.

"The waves that you made… push me! Push me! The things that you say… push me! Push me! The waves that you made… push me! Push me! So I'll play God now and blow you, blow you away!"

"Yes, this is definitely the death song Vegeta was referring to in the studio. I didn't catch the name of it thought."

"I think it was 'Death Trend Setta' or something," Chi-Chi tried to yell overtop the booming noise.

"Now that you pushed me I bet you wish we could have made things better… and now you see that I could be… another, would be… another death trend setta!"

"Yes that must be right, Chi-Chi."

"Alright, time to tune things down a bit," Goku called through the mic as Vegeta and Gohan started a peaceful drum harmony.

"Can you hear me?" Vegeta asked through the mic lowly. "Can you see any part of me? Can you feel me? Can you bleed through me?"

Suddenly Gohan joined in and harmonized again.

"Those guys are good at harmonizing," Chi-Chi commented.

"Of course. They're Saiyans," Bulma replied smugly for them.

"Can't you see me walkin in your shoes? Can't you feel me stepping all over your soul? Can't you feel me reach into you? Can't you feel me walkin over your soul? Can't you feel me wait in pain? Can't you feel me reach into you?"

This continued for a couple minutes, Goku tapping the drums lightly every once in a while, the slow atmosphere allowing the guests to talk more and comment on things without having to shout over the music.

"That was The Unknown, and this next song is The Deep End," Goku explained as they started up again.

"I built my life like my bike, on a rigid frame, so nothing bends it only breaks into pieces and pieces," Vegeta roared through the mic. "I waited for hope to arrive but it never came, leaving me with only pain inside…I'm going off the deep end!"

"Holding on is harder than it seems when you're reaching for so much more. Seems so much easier to just give in when you're reaching for so much more."

Bulma smiled to herself as the hour continued to pass. They performed "So Far Away", "Dead Skin", and "Disco" (which she found particularly funny).

By the time they finished that, they only had twenty minutes left.

"Well… Kakarott. It seems we've exhausted our songs from our new CD, which happens to be for sale in the CC complex." Suddenly there was a rush of people that darted for the building. Vegeta waited about ten seconds for a majority of the people to return, CD in hand.

"Well Vegeta," Goku said slyly. "It looks like we'll just have to give em something else, huh?"

Vegeta grinned wickedly.

"Indeed we will."

* * *

**That was DANG LONG. Geez. I kinda split it in a weird place, cause the next chapter is relatively short, but this was the best place to. The songs are all Crossfade from their self-titled album. I love them! ;D Sorry to those who listen to them and are now corrupted. Now when you listen to them, you will forever be comparing their voices to Goku and Vegeta's. **

**One more chapter! Yay! It's gonna be out in a couple days. Gotta give people time to review. ;D**


	8. Chater 7 The Performance Pt II

**My Band**

**Chapter 7: The Performance Pt. II**

**Vegetafanic: Of course I'll read your stories you silly goose! By the time this comes out, I already have. ;D I hope you like my reviews. I still have to finish some of your stories. Man… the humor one where they start off as 5 year olds cracked me up! My parents thought I was going psycho cause I would randomly bust out laughing. ;D That's good humor for ya… well thanks for the review! Enjoy!**

**Raccly e.r 17: Heheh. You like shrugging, don't ya? Really? Everyone has Vegeta as an eavesdropper? Hmm… I hate following trends! Oh well. The only reason I had him do that was because they were talking about him, and who could resist the curiosity to find out what people say behind your back? ;D Thanks for the review again. Enjoy! I can't wait till the next chap of your fic. :D**

**LordVegeta91: Yes we must have the same frequency. Woah… that sounded incredibly… stupid. Forgive me. :D Thanks for reviewing! Yea, I was listening to Crossfade's CD right after I got it, and as I listened to their songs… I thought "ya know what? Vegeta and Goku sound like these guys a little… especially since Christopher Sabat does Vegeta AND Yamcha's voices" so hence this fic was made! Glad you like em. But now… I fear I have to move onto other bands… to pay them tribute. Onward! Thanks again!**

**Jess (anon): Thanks again! Glad you still like it. Heheh please enjoy!

* * *

**

"Yes Kakarott. We'll do just that."

"You all ready for this?" Goku asked the audience. A wave of euphoria and cheers was his answer. "Alright then!"

Before Goku had even finished saying 'alright', Vegeta had already started strumming his fingers along the guitar, starting up what appeared to be a relatively slow song.

"To you… I'm all I've left undone. I'm all I haven't won. Life me up… my soul's so hollow… life me up. You take the breath you didn't make; what's left you did forsake. Lift me up… my soul's so hollow. Life me up… my soul's so hollow…."

Suddenly the volume seemed to grow and expand as they hit the chorus. "You can make me scream internally; you can make me breathe eternally… yeah!" It died almost as quickly as it came.

"You see the things I cannot change… the things that make me plain. Life me up… my soul's so hollow! Life me up…"

"We've made all from the sum of none. All that we have become… life me up my soul's so hollow. Life me up my soul's so hollow!"

They repeated the chorus again as Bulma started to register more and more buyers, chit chatting with a couple here and there, but ultimately… business was booming.

The CD sales alone probably could've saved Capsule Corp, and the home viewers must have been equally impressed because internet sales were going up. The stock they had in the complex was selling out, and the even had to make a waiting list as they realized they'd greatly underestimated how well the band would be received.

"I'm not one for much rock," a rather robust lady tittered as she signed her name. "But for some reason I have the overwhelming urge to listen to these men more."

"Yes. I'm not one for music, but it seems that I'll have to take up on it a bit more," another one said in a British accent.

Bulma sighed in disappointed as she realized that she'd missed the rest of the song while bustling around the partiers. She was happy to find that they were starting up yet another song. It was approaching an hour… they would definitely meet their time requirement.

Her eyes widened in surprise as a rather demonic sound came over and Vegeta's voice dropped about an octave, though it sounded much more natural as it was closer to how he talked. He sounded rather…evil.

"Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness… I need to calculate what creates my own madness. And I'm addicted to your punishment, and you're the master…. And I am waiting for disaster."

"I feel irrational! So confrontational… to tell the truth I am getting away with murder! It is impossible to never tell the truth… but the reality is I'm getting away with murder."

Goku and Gohan almost seemed to smile knowingly as the rocked their heads and continued to drum and strum away as Vegeta continued to sing.

"I drink my drink and I don't even want to. I think my thoughts when I don't even need to. I never look back because I don't even want to… and I don't need to… because I'm getting away with murder."

"I feel irrational! So confrontational… to tell the truth I am getting away with murder! It is impossible to never tell the truth… but the reality is I'm getting away with murder!"

Rather spontaneously after the drum and guitar jams, he erupted in a high pitched shriek that still suited him.

"Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness, I need to calculate what creates my own madness! And I'm addicted to your punishment! And you're the master! And I am craving this disaster…"

He repeated the chorus again, and to everyone's surprise, the song ended as soon as the last syllable was out his mouth.

It seemed Vegeta would be singing another song. He leaned in close to the microphone, his face contorting in concentration and seeming passion as he belted the next song.

"I've got another confession to make: I'm your fool. Everyone's got their chains to break holding you. Were you born to resist? Or be abused? Is someone getting the best of you? Is someone getting the best… the best… the best… the best of you? Or are you gone and on to someone new?" Vegeta started off, switching in flashes from high pitched screams to serene and calm notes, only him and his guitar, before the trio finally erupted in a haze of pure rock.

"I needed somewhere to hang my head without you noose. You gave me something that I didn't have but had no use. I was too weak to give in, too strong to lose. My heart is under arrest again, but I'll break loose. My head is giving me life or death, but I can't choose. I swear I'll never give in; I refuse. Is someone getting the best of you?"

"Has someone taken you faith? It's real, the pain you feel. Your trust? You must confess! Is someone getting the best of you? Has someone taken your faith? It's real, the pain you feel. The life, the love you'd die to heal. The hope that starts the broken heart. Your trust? You must confess! Is someone getting the best… the best… the best… the best of you?"

The crowd, taken aback by the combination of Vegeta's voice and the music accompanying it, stood in silence as the music died down and Vegeta became calm again, almost…emotional.

"I've got another confession, my friend. I'm no fool. I'm getting tired of starting again… somewhere new. Were you born to resist or be abused? I swear I'll never give in; I refuse! Is someone getting the best? The best? The best? The best of you?"

In a surprising finale, the trio erupted in a blaze of notes and slamming drums, finally ending upon one closing note that sent the crowd over the edge into a blaze of whoops and applause.

"_That was for you, woman..._"

She wheeled around. Who's said that? It couldn't be...

"Sorry guys. Those three aren't on the CD," Goku admitted sadly. "But don't worry. There could always be another."

"Eh… whatever Kakarott," Vegeta mumbled, personally not wanting to admit to liking the idea.

"It's been fun folks!" Gohan chirped through the mic. The trio (or at least Goku and Gohan), waved before the curtains closed in front. Darting to the front, Bulma sprinted up the side steps and grabbed the forward microphone.

"And now we have another little treat for you. As you leave, you'll all receive a new capsule case, which we will demonstrate using now…"

The Saiyans smirked amongst themselves as they started to drone Bulma out.

"It's been real fun Vegeta. We gotta do this again, sometime!"

"Perhaps, Kakarott," Vegeta agreed softly.

"Well, gotta go see Chi-Chi. Catch ya later!" With that, Goku and Gohan left, leaving Vegeta to very troubled thoughts.

IIIIIIIIII

She watched everyone go with a happy sigh. The party had been a spectacular hit. She giggled as she watched Chi-Chi stagger away with Goku and Gohan. Apparently someone had deemed it necessary to spike the punch, and Chi-Chi, unfortunately, had taken the brunt of the attack.

With a content smile, she started to head back in the house with the feeling that she forgot something.

Realizing what it was, she turned back to the stage and started to capsulate it. She might need it again one day. The backyard completely object-less, she felt it right to put the GR back. She headed back inside the house to retrieve it, coming back outside within two minutes of her departure.

Throwing the GR back into place, she gave the yard an overlook before deciding that everything was back to normal.

"It's a good thing you put that back, otherwise I would've searched your room for it."

She smiled at the voice, turning around to meet the owner. "I really appreciate everything you did. It worked, you know. It all worked." He nodded curtly to her appraisal.

"I win, woman." She couldn't help but frown a little as he started to head towards the GR, just noticing that he already had his normal spandex on.

"You're going to train already? It's almost midnight!" He continued walking, not bothering to turn around to her.

"Well technically it's 'the day after the party' now as it is twelve o' one. So I am going to take full advantage of the Scrabble bet being over."

"Vegeta… was Goku right?"

"About what?" Vegeta asked, actually stopping and turning around. But he knew perfectly what she was referring to.

"Did you really write some of those songs for me?"

"Well considering you were in the room at the time I wrote them, you shouldn't find it surprising that I wrote a couple of them about you."

"I was always under the impression that you didn't give a damn about me, let alone write a few songs for me."

He stared silently at her for a moment, almost in confliction with himself about how to respond to that. "Well why do you seem to think now that I do give a damn about you?" he asked carefully, almost defensively.

"Goku said so. You wrote those songs for me."

"When did Kakarott say this?"

"In front of about… the whole population during the performance."

Making a mental note to kick Goku's ass, Vegeta merely responded. "Oh. I remember." She stared at him expectantly.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I told you I did."

"But why?"

Again, he remained silent for some time before answering. "Well because I wanted to. Is there a problem with that?"

She restrained a smile, knowing that if she did, she blow all chances.

"No. Absolutely not."

She heard owls hooting and noticed how the stars seemed to illuminate the two of them well, but still she did not look away. He didn't seem to want to move either.

"Vegeta…" she pleaded softly… impulsively. "Don't train tonight."

His face twitched a little as he looked at her, weighing his options carefully, battling his conscious brutally.

She didn't know how long she stood there, waiting for his reply, waiting for him to turn his back on her and just walk to the GR. But finally, she saw his mouth move.

"Alright." She grinned happily in achievement as he headed towards her, smirking.

"_You were wrong Vegeta. I win."_

As they headed inside, she couldn't help but wonder if they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Yay! The end. Epilogue up soon! Hope you had fun with this fic. Please read and review!**

IMPORTANT: I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I won't be back for another week:( I know, I know. Don't worry though. We're going to a cabin by a lake to boat and stuff, (and you all know what I do when I boat), so that means I should have lots of new, good stories for you all whenI return!

**The first song was "Hollow" by Submersed (not a very well known band... go to their website to hear their song), the second was "Getting Away with Murder" by Papa Roach, and the third was "Best of You" by none other than the Foo Fighters! I know, I know… only a few good bands from the list of many many great ones. Maybe next time!**


	9. Epilogue

**My Band**

**Epilogue**

**So sorry it took so long! I kinda got wrapped up in other things. ;D Please forgive me! Well anyway, than you so much to all you reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! And thank you for sticking with my story. It means a lot to me! So thanks to all you readers, even if you didn't review. Well here it is!**

She couldn't believe it. He'd forgotten. That was the only explanation! He's forgotten. Why else would he be locked up in the GR with Trunks, pushing them both like madmen?

Don't take it wrong, she loved the idea of him spending time with Trunks. Even if Trunks did get a beating out of it. She wanted her boy to become a fighter and defend the planet! But why this day, of all days?  
He'd forgotten. That's why. That damned Saiyan had forgotten their anniversary. That was the only explanation! Fists clenching and eyes watering, she stormed inside from the backyard.

He always did things like this. Mind you, trivial things. Like forgot about a party they were supposed to go to together and then refusing to go. But never had he forgotten their anniversary!

Usually he did small things, like take her to a nice island he found while training, or send Trunks off to Goku's so that their 'nighttime workout's' were not restricted to just 'night'. But it almost been like he was avoiding her all day. He didn't even acknowledge her at breakfast, and when she was about to give him his present at lunch he outright left with Trunks and locked them both in the gravity room.

She sighed deeply and wiped the tears from her eyes. She really shouldn't be making such a huge deal out of it. Vegeta was… Vegeta. It was a miracle he'd managed to get her that beautiful azure necklace on their 2nd anniversary, the first anniversary avoided because he didn't know what they were celebrating. When he found out, he called it a stupid custom that celebrated the wrong thing, talking about how their real 'mating' was actually a year earlier than that and they'd only gotten 'married' when she told him about the ceremony. He'd obviously felt guilty when she started crying, and gave her that necklace the next year.

But what had happened? He went from that… to just plain forgetting. Her eyes widened in horror suddenly. What if he didn't forget? What if he just plain didn't care?

Feeling the tears starting to resurface, she stifled a chocked sob and wiped them away furiously, turning on the TV to try and focus her mind on other things. She placed her legs on the table lazily, regretting not shutting the curtains to the screen door. The bright sun was starting to magnify through the glass and it was getting quite warm.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and there was a paper on the door. Eyebrow cocked, the now intrigued Bulma turned the TV off and got up to retrieve the paper. Whoever put it there had taped it so she could read it through the glass.

"Go to the GR," she read aloud, recognizing Trunks' handwriting. Hope starting to shine, she reluctantly slid the screen door open and made her way to the GR. She hesitated a moment before opening the hatch.

What she saw caught her totally by surprise. There stood the GRINNING, unbeaten (meaning untrained today) Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta had his guitar strapped on, and there Trunks sat at the drums looking absolutely gleeful.

"You… weren't training?" Bulma asked slowly, looking both of them over.

"Nope! Just some last minute practicing!" Trunks chirped, twirling his drum sticks absentmindedly. Bulma looked at Vegeta questioningly.

"I… wrote a couple more songs," Vegeta informed her with a smirk. As he started to play his guitar, Trunks followed suit and came in with the drums. She smiled at him excitedly. She hadn't heard him sing since… well… you know.

"I like your pants around your feet… and I like the dirt that's on your knees. And I like the way you still say please while you're looking up at me. You're like my favorite damn disease…"

The now mortified Bulma looked horridly at Vegeta (who's smirk could not be wiped off), quite concerned about the language and speech he was using around Trunks. But she couldn't hold her grin at what Vegeta was doing. More songs for her! She supposed Trunks was old enough to handle it by now.

Suddenly Vegeta's volume grew. "And I love the places that we go! And I love the people that you know. And I love the way you can't say 'no'; too many long lines in a row…. I love the powder on your nose. And now I know who you are; it wasn't that hard just to figure you out. (Now I did, you wonder why)…"

"I like the freckles on your chest. And I like the way you like me best. And I like the way you're not impressed while you put me to the test. I like the white stains on your dress. I love the way you pass the check! And I love the good times that you wreck. And I love your lack of self-respect while you're passed out on the deck. I love my hands around your neck! And now I know who you are; it wasn't that hard just to figure you out. Now I did, you wonder why… And now I know who you are; it wasn't that hard just to figure you out."

He repeated the humiliating verse that started the song off before reverting to the 'I hate the' section, which replaced the 'I love's. She couldn't help but laugh. He always reminded her how much of a love-hate relationship they had.

The second the last note rang, they started up the second song. "I love the way you look at me… I feel the pain you place inside. You lock me up inside your dirty cage… we'll I'm alone inside my mind. I'd like to teach you all the rules. I get to see them set in stone. I like it when you chain me to the bed; well then your secrets never show. I need to feel you… you need to feel me. I can't control you! You're not the one for me… no. I can't control you. You can't control me! So why's it even?"

"I love the way you break my skin… I feel the hate you place inside. I need to get your voice out of my head. Cause I'm the guy you'll never find. I think you know all of the rules. There's no expressions on your face… I hope that someday you will let me go. Release me from my dirty cage!

"I love the way you look at me… I love the way you smack my ass… I love the dirty things you do! I have control of you."

Blushing furiously as he grinned seductively at her, she cast a quick glance a Trunks, who was too focused on his drum part and didn't even seem to notice the lyrics nor the looks he was giving her.

As soon as he finished, Vegeta quickly explained, "Silly woman, I wouldn't let the boy hear that. I blocked it all from him. All he heard was the guitar and his drums. That's why it took us so long to practice. He had to learn the songs based purely off my part."

Turning to Trunks, Bulma smiled down at him. "That was wonderful! Thank you sweetie. You're a very good drummer."

"Kakarott can play drums as well, brat. Go run over to his house and ask him for pointers."

"Alright cool!" Trunks said, immediately recognizing a chance to see Goten and bursting out the GR doors.

"And boy!" Vegeta called after him.

"Yea?"

He smirked at Trunks before grabbing Bulma around the waist and leaving to head inside. "Spend the night there."

**;D Those two songs are kinda similar. Lol oh well. Hope you at least enjoyed that a little bit! The first song was Figured You Out by Nickelback, and the second was "Control" by Puddle of Mudd. I know that one or two of the lines don't fit in with a good anniversary song but… no ones perfect! ;D I figured they're good anyway. Well thanks again everybody! If you really like this story, go read my other epics, cause those are at least 10 times better than this. ;D Bye bye!**


End file.
